


Tables Turned Twice

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Attempted Seduction, F/F, Oneshot, Open Relationships, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: When circumstances compel Cinder to seek out the High Leader of the White Fang in place of Adam Taurus, the faux Maiden finds herself struggling to make any headway in forging an alliance. Still, she is sure a late night rendezvous can change the stubborn Faunus's mind.





	Tables Turned Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y8ay8a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y8ay8a/gifts).



The red marked and black stone halls of Fort Castle were silent in the late night gloom of Mistral's southern mountain ranges. Cinder smirked to herself as she flickered and slipped her way around the Red and grey uniformed White Fang soldiers. Whether it be by pillar, doorway or rafter, she slinked by them unheard and unseen, despite Adam's boasting of Faunus's superior senses. 

Smirking as she slipped into what must have been the High Leaders training hall, Cinder made a beeline for the window small window. She passed by gargantuan weights that would have impressive even Hazel, training mats and of all things a yoga mat. 

The mental image of the stalwart and reserved High Leader engaging in such acts almost put a smile on Cinder's face. The image of her in tight spats as she did so let that feeling blossom into a smirk. 

She slipped through the window and dug her black shard nails into the outer walls that blended seamlessly with the mountain that contained the fort. As she trailed along, Cinder mused on what had brought her here. 

Recruiting Adam had been a failure the first time. Forcing him into her service as a pet would have been amusing, it would have. But her informant told her that the boy’s lieutenant had contacted the White Fang's leader, likely not realizing Adam had intended to keep it to himself. With that in mind, if she went back and brought him and the others to heel, it would not be long before the entire White Fang was on her heels, a complication she did not need. 

So instead, she went straight for the head of the King Taijitu, the High Leader, over the ambitious but ultimately disposable child.  

Thing with Sienna Khan had gone... Better. Granted, it had taken doing some wet work for the White Fang and trading away a few more secrets that she'd have liked such as Leo's treason, but she'd secured a meeting. 

In truth, Cinder found herself quite taken with the older woman. Oh there was the familiar vexation at needing to politely subordinate herself to one she knew she'd eventually rule; but that was a familiar ache, it just made her insides hunger for more than just the rest of her rightful power. 

Of course, while ruthless, she and Sienna diverged a bit more than Cinder would have liked on beliefs. There was a reason she'd sought out a mad dog like Adam after all. Sienna still held to ideas of honor and justice over bloodshed and power. It was quaint and it made Cinder wonder, what had charmed the woman enough to hold to such ideas?

It mattered not, Cinder supposed. She was liable to need to adapt her plan, or possibly scrap it entirely to even think of getting Sienna's support, in which case she might not need the White Fang. Assuming she could even get Sienna that far. Silver tongued or not, the militaristic Faunus was no fool or stranger to diplomacy and she had a good decade of Cinder on experience. 

'Thus, it may be time to try some... off the books meetings,' Cinder thought. 

Sienna was indeed beautiful, her sharp features, burning golden eyes, that voice, her toned but surprisingly slim form and the tattoos all made Cinder relish the image of watching the towering Faunus mewl beneath her touch. 

With Mercury, Emerald and Neo in their quarters, awaiting her return, well, Emerald did at least; Cinder knew few would be able to enter their chambers and see she was gone.

'Of course if this is their security, perhaps I oversold the White Fang's usefulness,' Cinder thought, reflecting on just how few guards she'd seen protecting the High Leaders area of the fort. Then again, maybe that just spoke of Sienna's confidence? 

'Let's find out,' Cinder thought, black leather almost squeaking as she traced a single finger on the bathroom’s tiny window and slowly reduced the glass to nothing but dust. 

Peaking into the bathroom she saw the tiger ears Faunus reclining in a white bathtub within the dark stone chambers. It was barely half full and the water obviously cold, but droplets still ran across her skin in such an enticing way that Cinder licked her lips. Eyeing the window with one hand propping up her chin, Sienna's neutral expression barely wavered as Cinder popped herself into the room with a flip and a roll. 

"You're certainly confident, I hope you don't reach any erroneous conclusions about my guards given I was expecting a visitor this night," Sienna said. 

Her rough, deep voice made Cinder's chest thrum as she slowly rose from her kneeling position, making sure to let the Faunus see into her top. She was pleased to see those golden eyes trail across her bare skin with hunger. 

Coyly Cinder spoke, "Sending them all away just so we can have some privacy?" With a single smooth gesture she began to unzip her catsuit and let it fall to the floor, leaving her magnificent form exposed to the High Leader. 

Sienna's words were touched with a faint rumbling growl. "I don't welcome eavesdroppers to the affairs of my bedroom, or my bath chambers for that matter." 

She then leaned back, faintly arching her back and sticking out her chest and washboard abs before purring, quite literally, "Come. Join me." The Faunus's eyes flickered between Cinder's own burning gaze and her perked up nipples. 

With a sway to her hips and a smile on her dark lips, Cinder swaggered up towards the tub. Dipping in one toe before sliding her foot into the cold water between Sienna's legs, she chuckled. "My, my, the water is so low, and so cold, it seems you truly do need me around." 

Sienna merely reached out and slid one hand into Cinder's guiding her into the water, "Show me what I need." 

"With pleasure." 

Cinder lowered herself into the tub and with every inch of skin that was swallowed by the water she let her magic and Aura flare, heating the water until it practically boiled. The waters rose until they sat just below Sienna's breasts and the Fall Maiden could see the woman's skin being burnt by the heat. 

With a devilish smirk, Cinder lowered her head and trailed her tongue tip from where the water met skin until she began circling Sienna's right nipple. 

'I can scarcely feel her Aura,' Cinder thought, as she trailed one hand up Sienna's side, nails tracing along Sienna's skin while the other hand held her aloft.

She repressed a moan as Sienna rose one leg and began firmly pressing it between her legs, coaxing her forwards. 

With a swift movement she nipped at Sienna's pert nipple and reveled in the slight jolt it sent through Sienna's frame. 

'There it is,' she thought, sensing just a tiny scrap of Aura hidden deep within the White Fang leader. 

Bringing her left hand down she cupped Sienna's breast and rolled it in her hands while consuming the others, tongue lashing out as she sucked and nipped. But this time, barely a reaction. She could see the lust boiling in Sienna’s eyes, practically smell it dripping off of her with every breath but still she held herself back. 

Breaking from one side, Cinder trailed her tongue up along Sienna's chest to her collar bone while her left hand trailed down. Pressing down on Sienna's core she whispered, "There's no need to hold back, not here, not anywhere." 

Just as she went in for a bite Sienna's right hand slid into the tub and cupped Cinder's breast, a single claw from her thumb pressing down just enough to excite. Sienna's other hands trailed down her back in one long stroke before cradling her ass. 

"Mixing business with pleasure? Sienna asked, "Be careful you don't say something you can't back up, little miss." 

And with that she dug one hand into Cinder's ass and pressed down, her left hand pushed up and Cinder was firmly rolled onto her side and Sienna’s hand switched places. Her right cupped Cinder's right breasts, sharp claws tracing but never hurting as she kneaded the soft flesh while the other trailed down between her legs. 

Chuckling, Cinder slipped two fingers into Sienna's core and thrilled at the sharp growl Sienna let out. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, skilled fingers pulling and toying, pushing in deep before sliding out. 

In Cinder's case her movements were sharp and harsh, as much about getting a reaction from the taciturn woman as they were bringing pleasure. 

Sienna's style was slow and methodical, with each one accompanied by a surprising final pulse or pressure that left a moan escaping Cinder's lips as she rested on head on the taller woman's shoulder. 

Cinder could feel herself clenching around Sienna's fingers, and though the low purring of the Faunus told her she was having an effect it wasn't enough for her. With a breathy moan she used her free hand to cup Sienna's chin, drawing the Faunus towards her she lent in for a kiss. 

Only for Sienna to slip her fingers fingers free, leaving off with a swift pinch of Cinder's aroused nub before the Faunus rose from the bath, water splashing and falling in little droplets across the floor. She cradled Cinder's head as she brought the smaller woman into a deep, forceful kiss, her rough tongue invading Cinder's mouth. 

They dueled for a moment, but just as Cinder was able to get her bearings, both her hands clenching on Sienna's shoulders as she tried to pull herself up. The Faunus pulled way, fangs dragging on Cinder's lips as she went, her smirk was uncharacteristic as it was smoldering, domineering as it was self assured. 

"Come," She whispered huskily, "We can do much more in my chambers." 

Cinder nodded, slipping out of the taller woman's hold and trying to get her breathing back under control as they strode towards the half open wooden door that led into the dark chambers. Sienna emanated heat at her back as they passed the door and Cinder found herself blinking at the deep level of darkness. Sienna's chuckled comment of night vision was whispered into her ear and Cinder rankled at the woman's subtlety. How had she not noticed the Faunus leaning in to blow on her ears? 

Pushing forward she strode towards the outline of a red quilted double bed but was struck stunned by the presence of a rather lovely, if matronly, Faunus woman with dark hair, lightly tanned skin and amber eyes. Her face was cherubic and her stature diminutive, and she wore a loose blue hakama. Her black cat ears twitched atop her head. 

"You can leave, someone finer will be attending to your master tonight," Cinder ordered with a dismissive wave. 

White fangs shone in the low light as the smaller woman chuckled and Sienna bared down upon her, one arm snaking around her stomach and the other cupping her breast as the towering Faunus rumbled, "You are talking to my wife." 

'Wife!? The reports never said anything about a wife!?' some part of Cinder's mind screamed.

The mystery wife took a step closer, one hands trailing down Cinder's leg and the other cupping her free breast. "I'm Kali," she whispered huskily, "You can leave any time you want, but we thought given you were making such a show of sneaking by our guards, it was only fair you be-" She purred as she cupped Cinder's ass and dropped her hakama to the floor and pressed their naked frames together, "Rewarded." 

Cinder could handle this, she could, she'd done it before and would have the two women mewling and whimpering beneath her before the end of the night. She nodded and moved in on Kali only to feel Sienna's teeth scrape her neck. Kali tilted her chin down and captured Cinder's lips in a kiss.

Cinder lashed out with her hands, intent on dragging a moan from Kali as she kneaded her ass and worked to slide her fingers between her wet folds. 

Only Sienna broke off. 

The force Cinder was using to push them together sent her falling forward.

Their kiss broke and with a laugh Kali dragged them onto the soft mattress. 

With barely a moment to spare, Cinder took her place atop Kali and scraped her fingers down the woman's stomach and slipped them inside her. Kali's back arched as she moaned, hands trailing up to begin toying with Cinder's breasts. 

Sienna rummaged with something in the background and the bed sank under her weight as she lined herself up behind Cinder. 

Cinder knew what was coming next. The lubed up dildo pressed against her folds and left her gasping as the head pushed inside her. 

Sienna took a firm grip on her right hip while her left hand cupped her left breast. Kali's right had now freed itself, trailed down low and began toying with her clit and Cinder found her hips rolling and jerking at their whims as Sienna pressed down against her back. 

Then she felt it. Sienna's Aura. It was like a tidal wave, an avalanche, no, more like gravity. A massive inescapable weight that bared down upon her, making even Cinder's stolen magic quail. 

'No wonder she keeps it buried so deep, she- she'll-'

"Shh," Kali whispered, pulling Cinder's head down to rest on her chest, "Sienna's far too controlled to harm a lover, so just relax," she purred. 

"I- I'm not, afraid!"

"Good." A pulse of Aura released by Kali's finger coiled around the dildo and ran deep inside Cinder, like electricity, straight into her core. Cinder tenses and gasped as her body clenched and she came, splashing Sienna with her arousal as a deep,throaty moan fled her lips. 

Panting, Cinder felt Sienna's hips rocks again as a deep, powerful rumble emanated from her frame, leaving Cinder's body going limp. All save for her hips which began shaking and bucking as she clenched around the sex toy, her arousal mounting again, faster than she could control. 

Cinder could see Kali's smirk as she pushed herself up and spoke, "Now show me what you can do with that tongue of yours," her fingers coiled in Cinder's hair. Another pulse flooded her core, this time it was Sienna’s Aura and it left Cinder quaking as she was pulled in between Kali's legs.   

Kali bucked her hips in time with Sienna’s thrusts and moaned out as Cinder's tongue lashed at her inner walls. Shaking hands cupped Kali's soft ass as Cinder continued her assault, but even as Kali's hips bucked against her face, Cinder could feel her orgasm coming. Too soon, too much, even Kali's fingers massaging her head was leaving her feeling heady as Sienna growled in her ear, releasing her hip, the Faunus took control of her clit and squeezed. 

The tangy taste of Kali’s juices, the vibrations running off both women's frame infecting Cinder's as the pleasure mounted and her arousal stained the bed, practically making a puddle between her legs. It was too much, Cinder felt Sienna deliver one last powerful thrust burying the dildo deep inside her walls and striking right at where she was most sensitive as Kali and the White Fang High Leader growled, "Cum." 

Cinder did. Screaming into Kali's lower lips and feeling them clench around her tongue as the Faunus came with a laugh. 

Cinder's hips thrashed, her body shook as she felt Sienna's fangs dig into her neck hard enough to leave marks while her body flew out of control, writhing and bucking beneath the Faunus as she came and came. 

Finally, with one last pulse, Cinder's body went limp, a lazy push from Kali freed her from between her legs and Sienna crawled forward, pushing Cinder along until she could meet her wife as the two joined in a smoldering kiss. 

Cinder could barely move, her Aura hummed, as her heartbeat pounded in her own mind. Her breaths were ragged as she lay limp against Kali's smaller frame and drooled on her shoulder. 

Some part of her raged at the feeble state she was in, but she could do nothing about it. Before she could even rally, a gasp of pleasure and a whine escaped her lips as Sienna freed the dildo from her folds while Kali's fingers traced her tingling skin. 

The purring Faunus held her between them for a time, Cinder didn't know how longer their fingers traced and trailed her body, kneading and thrusting inside her as the two Faunus left bite and scratch marks across her body. All Cinder could do was moan and lean into the pleasure until she finally went limp, Aura falling to pieces as she was gently rolled off of Kali and to one side of the bed. 

Kali chuckled, "She may have underestimated us, but I have to say she's rather cute like that." 

Sienna hummed as she began trailing kissed across her wife's chest, nipping and dragging her tongue over particularly sensitive spots and making Kali moan as she fell back against the bed, pulling her wife closer. 

Finally coming upon Kali's lips the couple's kiss was hot and electric as their hands trailed across each other's familiar frames, eliciting moans and purrs that dwarfed those that had just filled the chamber. 

There was no game here, no holding back or need for restraint, just pure, passionate lovemaking. Sienna only pulled away long enough to whisper, "I love you," as Kali buried her face in Sienna's chest and whispered the same as their bodies tensed and came as one. 

* * *

When Cinder awoke the next morning she was sore, the kind of sore one got after a good workout kind of sore. Her body was sensitive, tingling, and so she couldn't stop a gasp when she felt long claws playfully tracing lines on her stomach.

Shocked back to awareness, only Salem-taught restraint kept her from lashing out at the tiny woman who had so easily humiliated her last night. Not wholly able to hide her scowl, Cinder looked up and saw Kali smirking down at her. The Fall Maiden's back was pressed against Kali's chest as she was practically held, or cradled by the older woman. 

Then Kali whispered, "Sh, don't ruin the show." 

Blinking, Cinder's eyes flickered to Sienna who was already out of bed. Unlike usual her muscles were clear and well defined, as if releasing a fraction of her Aura last night had caused them to swell up. A thin sheen of sweat coated her tattooed frame and glistened in the tiny halo of golden morning light that framed Sienna's body as she worked through kata after kata. 

The motions were so hypnotizing, Sienna's body so alluring, Cinder didn't even notice it when Kali's fingers traced lower and began gently cradling her folds, not until she let out a low moan as her juices coated Kali's hands as they watched. 

But that was when it ended. Sienna turned with a sharp twist of her feet and in a flash her muscles flexed and vanished, as if compressed and shrunken. She strode up to the bed and leaned over Cinder as she brought her wife into a kiss, all while Cinder sat, transfixed by her naked form so tantalizingly, deliciously close and dripping with sweat and the scent of last night’s sex, all while Kali continued to toy with her folds, gently, ever so gently. 

When Sienna pulled away she looked down at Cinder with that same, confident, domineering smirk and said, "We have a meeting scheduled in twenty minutes, feel free to use the shower after me." 

Cinder inwardly cursed as she shot out of Kali's grasp and her body clock finally informed her of the time. 

And then Sienna was gone, the sound of a shower in the other room assaulting Cinder's ears. 

Kali pulled away entirely with a disappointed sigh and pulled the sheets around her naked form. "I suppose you'd best get ready, thank you for a lovely night dear. Feel free to come back and visit while you're with us, I promise the guards won't be a problem at least.”

Cinder glanced down at the drowsy looking Faunus, her cherubic features adorned with a faintly impish smile that said she knew Cinder didn't have time to finish, and that she knew full well that meant Cinder was going to spend the rest of the day of negotiations uncomfortable. 

Biting her tongue, Cinder made her way towards what would be a very cold shower. 

* * *

Later that day, when delivering them tea, Kali made a show of pouring Cinder a cup and managed to, with grace and subtlety so much so only Cinder and Sienna noticed, let Cinder get a peek inside her clothes to the naked flesh beneath.

The smirk on Kali's face as she left showed she knew damn well what she was doing and worst of all, it was working.

So distracted was she, Cinder didn't even notice the side eyes the chameleon woman and Emerald gave one another, and she was on the defensive the entire day of negotiations. But even if it was impractical, the idea of being stuck in a room with her servants when she knew a larger bed and better company awaited her aching body left Cinder sneaking out again. 

This time it would be different, she told herself. 

Cinder was proven wrong when later that night she was pressed between the two Faunus.

This time her face between Sienna's breasts as the White Fang leader stroked one hands through her hair and trailed the other down her side and slipping her fingers into Cinder's already dripping core as Kali loomed over her from behind. 

And just like the first night, and every night following, Cinder found herself shaking and exhausted with her final release and clinging to the Faunus as she fell asleep to the sounds of their lovemaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable! Thanks to xzeihoranth for being a great editor! 
> 
> I would like to that y8ay8a for letting me write a fic inspired by one, well technically two, of her Sienna Khan related drawings and I hope she doesn't mind me posting it as a gift, I hope you enjoy it! :D 
> 
> I'm a bit new to writing this kind of content so any feedback on that front or in general would be well appreciated. Naturally this is an AU idea and a oneshot mostly just done for fun. I wanted to keep Kali's presence a secret but thought that might bother some folks, sorry if the surprise damaged the story though. 
> 
> Also, as I write the relationship, Kali is Sienna's "One weakness" or her one relief, IE, she is driven and duty bound in all things and Kali is the only one she truly lets her walls down around and can be truly vulnerable with or not keep at arms length. Their relationship is also hidden even from most in the White Fang due to Sienna being an intensely private person and Kali preferring to stay out of the limelight. Blake still went to Beacon though (Blame Adam) 
> 
> Also, on Sienna's Aura, as I write her, she actually has a ton off it, however its heavily tied to her Semblance which makes her very dangerous but basically necessitates keeping said Aura in lock down and taking time to release it, hence how Adam was able to kill her without a fight and without her Aura crackling (Still want Sienna back) she hadn't had time to unlock her power yet. 
> 
> But that's enough musings XD 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, if you have any questions comments or critiques they are most welcome!


End file.
